


Live a Little

by FukawaWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, NSFW, mem fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukawaWrites/pseuds/FukawaWrites
Summary: Komaru takes Toko out of Towa City for a day, then some other things happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never post anything I write for specific reasons, but enjoy.

“Toko?” A voice called my name. A soft hand touched my shoulder and shook me lightly. 

I stretched my arms up, rubbed my eye, and sat up. Komaru was standing at the side of the bed, smiling. 

“Komaru..?” I yawned and grabbed my round glasses from the night stand next to me. “What’s going on?” 

“I want to take you somewhere today, I wanted to wait for you to wake up on your own but I couldn’t.” She spoke softly.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“11 am.” She walked toward the window and opened the curtains to let the sun fill the room. 

“W-Where are we going?” I asked, figuring it was some mission from Future Foundation, though.. I wasn’t sure why Komaru would have been so excited about something like that.

“You’ll see when we get there, get up!” She certainly sounded excited. Seeing Komaru so happy made me happy, so I wasn’t bothered by the fact she wanted to go somewhere, even if it meant I couldn’t know where it was. 

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it, quickly brushing my teeth. 

Where on earth was Komaru planning on taking me? She hadn’t seemed this happy about going out in a while. Towa City wasn’t a very cheerful place, and I had seen every part of it, so where were we going? I spit into the sink and washed my mouth out. 

We went outside and walked to the bridge that had blown to pieces the night we met. There was a boat waiting for us in the water. 

“Uh… Komaru? Are we leaving Towa City? After everything we stayed for?” I questioned her.

“Don’t worry, it’s only for the day! You’ll have fun, I promise.” She reassured. I nodded, getting into the boat behind her. 

The wind blew in our faces as the boat sped through the water. I looked at Komaru, she was enjoying the breeze blowing through her hair. I didn’t particularly like it, it was blowing my hair into my face which made it difficult to see. The boat ride wasn’t too long, thankfully, but we had to hop on a train immediately after. 

I wasn’t used to being around so many people after spending so much time in Towa City, it made me anxious. I twiddled my fingers as I sat on the train next to Komaru. I peered around at everyone around us. My clothes were tattered and torn while everyone else’s were in perfect condition. I felt embarrassed to be in such a state. I stared at my hands while I fidgeted with my fingers, hoping no one stared at us. Komaru must have sensed I was uncomfortable because she wrapped an arm around me. I leaned my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 

When I awoke, I was being shaken lightly by Komaru, as she did earlier that morning. “Hey, we’re almost there, just a little walk now, okay?” She pulled me up out of the train seat and led me out to the station. 

“W-Wow, there’s a lot of p-people out here.” I stuttered. 

“Yeah… it’s a little weird.” She admitted. I could tell she was a little put off by this area being so populated in comparison to Towa City. Komaru took my hand in her own and pulled me to the sidewalk. As we walked down the street I could hear music in the distance, upbeat happy music. Cars seemed to be heading to the same place. 

We walked through a busy parking lot, following a crowd of people. I looked up and saw a large Ferris Wheel. 

“I-Is this… a fair?” I was nervous. Never in my life have I been to any sort of fair or carnival. 

“Yeah! I heard from Makoto it was in town… I figured we should come and have some fun for a day!” Komaru replied cheerfully. She was so happy about coming to this fair. She never had a problem getting along with new people, so she wasn’t entirely bothered by the crowds. I, on the other hand, was anxious. I wasn’t used to crowds, I never went to crowded places as a kid… I was so used to isolation after everything. 

I followed Komaru in through the security gates, silently observing her. She got the admission tickets, soon we were inside and she was pulling me to the side to fix my glasses. 

“Please let me know if this is too much,” she brushed my hair behind my ear, out of my face. “I know you’re not used to this kinda stuff.” She kissed me softly.

“I-I’m okay.” I tried to reassure her. I wasn’t sure how to feel, I felt several emotions at once, but I knew Komaru was excited, and I didn’t want to ruin that for her. “W-What do you do here anyway?”

“Well, we can get some food, we can shop, and we can get on some rides!” She explained joyfully. Seeing her face beam like that made me feel a little better. 

“O-Okay, well, y-you pick.” I insisted. 

“Oh, okay! Let’s go and ride a few rides!” She took my hand and pulled me along behind her. 

“Ah! O-Okay!” I caught up to her and allowed her to lead the way.

We walked toward the lot of rides. I stared at them towering over us. They were flipping upside down and spinning in all directions. My stomach turned and my face fell cold. Komaru looked at me. 

“O-Or we can shop first!” She laughed nervously. I nodded quickly. We walked toward a building with a sign that read “shopping” and went inside. It was cool, air conditioned, and smelled fresh. 

The room was filled with tables with all kinds of different objects. Komaru walked to a table with a diffuser. 

“The oils smell so good!” She pointed to the machine diffusing essential oils. I had to admit, they did smell quite nice. I moved closer to get a better whiff of the scent. It smelled like pine trees. 

“Y-Yeah...I do like that.” I remarked, content. 

“And look!” Komaru held a bottle in her hands and sprayed it. “Perfume!” 

“A-Ah..!” I cried. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” She tried to fan it away from my face, but it was too late. I felt it coming, I just hoped she wouldn’t ruin anything..

“Achoo!” 

 

“Ahh!” My tongue flopped out of my mouth, and I stretched my arms out. I looked around, confused. People? Why were there people around us? Where the hell were we? 

“S-Syo...?” Komaru sounded nervous. I turned to face her with pure confusion. 

“Dekomaru? Where the hell are we?” I questioned.

“O-Oh-! We left Towa City for a day to come out here to a fair!” She quickly answered, but her tone was nervous. 

“What’s your deal?” Her tone brought me discomfort. 

“I just… didn’t expect you to come out. And I’m not sure how you do around other people… of course, that’s not me being rude or anything...!” I could tell she was starting to sweat.

“Hmm?” I crossed my arms. “I made a promise, you know- if that’s what you mean.” 

“R-Right, I know, I just… have never seen you around crowds, that’s all.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Dekomaru...” I leaned in closer to her. “I’m fine.” 

“Okay, I… I trust you.” Komaru replied in an almost whisper. 

“Now let’s go do something REALLY fun!” I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the doors of the building. I pointed to a large attraction that flipped and turned. “Like THAT!”

“Really? Just a moment ago you couldn’t even look at it!” 

“Me? You mean Miss Morose.” 

“Oh, right, memories.” 

“Well?” I nudged her.

“Well, if you insist!” She took my hand and we skipped toward the large attraction. They opened the gate to the ride and we sat down in two open seats. 

“Hmhm, I’ve never done this before, Dekomaru,” I purred. 

“To be honest, I haven’t gone to one of these since I was a kid!” She laughed as they clicked us in. The ride began to move and turn. Soon enough, we were in the air spinning. I laughed maniacally. It went on for about 30 seconds before we were back to where we started. Komaru took my hand again and led me off the ride and back down to the pavement. I couldn’t stop laughing.

“Syo! Calm down!” Komaru giggled pushing me playfully. 

We went on a few more rides before taking a break. We sat down at a metal table that was placed on a grassy field, surrounded by more tables occupied by people. 

“Come on, let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.” Komaru suggested. I nodded in agreement. 

“Right, let’s...” I paused. I felt a tickle in my nose. “Let’s… achoo!”Aw, come on! Just when I was having fun! 

 

“Ah...huh?” I looked around, noticing my hand holding Komaru’s. 

“Oh, you’re back!” She beamed. “We were about to get something to eat.” 

“O-Oh, alright.” I was feeling a little hungry. I don’t know what had happened, but I could tell whatever it was made Komaru happy. “Lead the way.” 

She led us to a small stand. “What do you want?” She asked.

“Oh, me?” I twiddled my fingers. “I-I don’t care, w-whatever you’re having.” 

She nodded and ordered us nachos. We waited a few minutes before they were given to us. We took them back to the empty table we were at before. 

Komaru munched away at the cheesy chips. I stared down at them and bit my thumbnail. 

“Are you okay?” Komaru questioned in concern. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Y-Yeah, but...t-there’s so many people here.” I mumbled, embarrassed. 

“So?” She responded with a mouth full of chips. 

“I-I just don’t… eat around people.” I didn’t eat much in general, and I was only really comfortable doing it around Komaru. 

“Really?” She thought for a moment. “You usually do it around me.” 

“W-Well, yeah, t-that’s because I trust you.” I admitted. 

“Oh, we can go find somewhere more private if you want?” She suggested. 

“That w-would be nice...” I smiled weakly at her. We stood up and began searching for a more secluded spot to sit. 

We found a shady spot against a wall behind a building. We sat down on the pavement. Thankfully finding the spot didn’t take long, I was starving. I grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in my mouth. Komaru laughed at me, but I didn’t care. I hadn’t eaten anything all day, and she was the only one I felt comfortable enough to eat around, considering how close we were. I took a fairly large drink of Komaru’s water, then wiped my mouth dry with my sleeve. 

I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and rest her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head against hers, closed my eyes and let out a content sigh. I alternated between rubbing her back and petting her hair. I felt myself drifting off, my movements slowing as I was hypnotized by her slow breathing. 

 

Next thing I knew, I was waking up, and the sun was setting. Komaru’s arms were still wrapped around me. I smiled and shook her gently. 

“Komaru...” I whispered in her ear. “Komaru, wake up...” 

She shifted her position and lifted her head. “Huh?” 

“We fell asleep.” I ran my fingers through her hair. “The sun is setting, now.” 

“Oh, perfect!” She smiles wide.

“P-perfect?” I questioned, slightly confused.

“Well, we can ride the Ferris wheel… it’ll be romantic!” Her smile was warm, and I could tell she was looking forward to doing more activities with me. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. 

“I-I like that idea.” I hummed. “Whenever y-you’re ready, I am, too.” 

“Alright, let’s head over!” She stood up and stretched, then held a hand out to help me up. I took her hand and stood up and brushed myself off. We walked back to the lot of rides together, our fingers locked together. 

We approached the line to the wheel and got on in a matter of minutes. I couldn’t help but stare at Komaru. She was just so… perfect. She was beautiful, and she made me genuinely happy. She caught me staring and chuckled.

“You okay?” 

“Uh… y-yeah, you’re j-just so… pretty.” My face turned pink and I laughed sensually. 

“Aww, Toko...” she placed a hand under my chin and turned my head to face her. She leaned in slowly and touched her lips to mine. I pet her hair with one hand, and used the other to wrap around her waist. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeper. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as close as we could be. I moved my tongue onto her lips slowly, making sure she was okay with it. Her lips parted, allowing me to push my tongue into her mouth. I let out a soft moan and pushed myself on her a little.

She pulled away slowly. “This is nice...” she said softly, her face pink. 

We were stopped at the top of the wheel, the breeze blowing in our faces. I stared into her big green eyes.

I leaned in to kiss her again, locking my fingers with hers. I kissed her deeply, and I felt her return the kiss. I used my free hand to brush up her thigh, squeezing it a little. She moaned, quietly. I slid my hand further up, but she stopped me. She pulled away from the kiss. 

“N-Not here...” She twirled my hair around her finger. “There’s people around, remember?” 

I forgot, we weren’t in Towa City. We weren’t alone, but rather surrounded by masses of people. 

“But Komaru...” I whined. I was so in the moment, I wanted her. I NEEDED her. I pushed myself on top of her. 

“T-Toko...! If you want to go back...” her face was red hot.

“Th-That train ride… and that boat ride… they took so long...” I complained. “Can’t we j-just...” I walked my fingers up her chest and touched her nose. “Stay in this place tonight...”

She giggled, pushing me lightly. “F-Fine! Just this one night!” 

“Let’s go once this ride is over...” I purred in her ear, grabbing her scarf. 

“Come on, keep it civil for now..!” Komaru rubbed my cheek with her thumb. Sooner than we thought, the ride was over. I grabbed Komaru’s wrist and pulled her out toward the parking lot we started in. 

“Come on, come on, come on!” I pulled her, though I didn’t know where I was going.

“Okay, okay! We have to find a place nearby before we run all over the place. It’s late, so we have to go somewhere close.” She led us back to the sidewalk on the road. We walked for about 15 minutes before coming across a motel. We booked a room and got the key and headed toward our assigned room. Komaru opened the door, and I pushed it closed behind us. I pinned her against the wall and nibbled on her neck. She sighed, pleased. I kissed and sucked on her skin, leaving love marks behind. I put my knee between her thighs and touched my forehead to hers. 

“Komaru… I...” I spoke between heavy breaths. I snuck a hand under the bottom of her shirt.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” She whispered in my ear. It was true I was being rougher than usual, taking initiative more than I usually do. 

“I want you...” I whispered back, pushing my leg against her crotch. She let out a hot breath and put her hands on my hips. I felt myself drool a little. I gripped her breast lightly under her shirt and continued to nibble on her neck some more. I felt her press herself onto my leg between hers. Her underwear was damp, much like my own. I rubbed my leg against her, resulting in her releasing a soft grunt. I felt her hands slip under my shirt. I guided her hands to my chest, and she massaged my breasts softly. I felt her breathing heavily into my neck. Her breaths were long and hot. She moved one hand out from under my shirt and slid it under the band of my skirt. I bit my lip as she touched me gently. Her touch was so soft. Her hand made its way into my panties. I felt drool drip down my chin, but I didn’t bother wiping it off. I felt tingly when Komaru massaged my womanhood, and my breast in the other hand. I mimicked her movements on her chest, rolling her nipple under my thumb. I clenched my thighs, my legs were trembling, and I was practically dripping wet. But that didn’t seem to bother Komaru. 

She pushed me backwards so we were no longer against the thin motel wall, but onto the bed. She took her hands out from under my clothes and crawls on top of me. She wiped her wet hand on the blankets beneath us. She just hovered over me, staring into my eyes. 

“T-Touch me...” I begged, my sweet spot was pulsing, begging to be touched. 

“What if I don’t?” She teased. I was taking hot, heavy breaths. I tried to move my own hand down, but she pinned my wrists next to my head. 

“K-Komaru...” I begged again. 

“Shh… I know.” She whispered in my ear, then nibbled on my earlobe. I rubbed my thighs together, desperately. Komaru pushed her knee between my thighs. I clenched my teeth and moaned, grinding against her knee. 

“So needy,” she whispered once more, pressing her lips against mine. She finally released one of my hands and went back under my skirt through the tear. Her hand was warm against my hot skin. She rubbed my wet clit slowly. I squirmed underneath her and let out a loud cry. 

“A-Ah-! F-Faster...!” I begged her. She did just that, causing me to let out another soft cry. I gripped her shirt in one hand and the blankets in the other. I felt her insert a finger into me and she began massaging my walls. 

“K-Koma-“ I was cut off by the motel phone ringing. We both froze and stared at the object. Komaru looked at me.

“D-Don’t look at me, I’m not getting it!” I was still breathing heavily, my face was red, hot, and sweaty. She pulled her finger out and wiped her hand on her shirt, then headed toward the phone, leaving me laying on the bed.

“H-hello..?” She held the phone up to her ear. I watched as her face turned beet red. “O-okay, we’re so sorry!” She quickly hung up the phone and looked back at me in horror. 

“W-what?” Her expression was freaking me out. “Whats w-with the expression?”

“I-I… we forgot this isn’t Towa City.” She responded after a long pause.

“What does t-that have to do with anything?” I inquired.

“I-It was a noise complaint.” She replied. I sat up and threw my hands over my mouth. My face fell cold. 

“O-oh no, oh g-god...” I hid my face in my hands. I was embarrassed beyond words. I never realized how...loud I was, I was so used to the isolation of Towa City, I completely forgot we were in a populated area. I felt so embarrassed, my stomach turned. 

“I-it’s okay! We just have to cut it short, that’s all...” Komaru tried to reassure me. 

“I-I’m going to throw up...” I held my breath. Komaru rubbed my shoulders.

“I think you’re just… embarrassed?” She kissed me on the head. She was right. I was beyond embarrassed. I never got caught doing private things, I always made certain I was alone. But this time it slipped my mind completely. I never ate around anyone, let alone exposed so much of my sexual side. I was filled with anxiety and embarrassment, making me feel sick. 

“N-no, I’m really going to throw up.” I insisted. 

“Then let’s move to the bathroom.” She pulled me off the bed and led me to the bathroom. I clutched my stomach and sat on my knees in front of the small toilet. The same thoughts were running through my mind. Was I really that loud? That embarrassing? What was everyone else thinking? My breathing was unsteady, I was taking quick short breaths. I stared into the bowl, the thoughts rolling through my head over and over. Komaru brushed my hair out of my face, just in case. I hunched forward and gagged, but nothing came out. I was in a panic. Komaru sat behind me and rubbed my back. She began humming softly. My attention was all over the place. How was Komaru totally fine? I held onto the bowl as I hunched forward again, but this time, I really did vomit. I could feel Komaru look away, as she took one of her hands away. I coughed and vomited again. She reached over my head to flush the toilet. 

“S-Sorry...” I apologized. “Th-This is so gross...” 

“It’s okay, you’re just… panicking.” She patted my back again. I leaned back against her and sighed. 

“Why can’t I j-just be normal… like you?” I asked after a moment of silence. “Y-you don’t have to deal with a different side of you… you d-don’t panic when people watch you.” 

“No, Toko. You’re… well, you’re you, and that’s perfect to me.” She wrapped her arms around me. 

“T-Thank you...” I was always so worried what other people thought about me, what sorts of nasty things were going through their minds about me. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed, okay?” She helped me stand up and walked with me back into the room. I flopped onto the bed, kicking the top blanket with the damp spots on it down to the bottom of the bed. Komaru got comfortable on the other side and smiled. 

“You’ll feel better tomorrow, and we can head back to Towa City whenever we’re ready.” She pet my messy hair. I nodded and took my glasses off my face, placing them on the night stand next to me and turned the light off. I turned over and cuddled with Komaru, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. I fell asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning I opened my eyes and looked beside me. The bed was empty. I sat up and looked around, but everything was blurry. I reached over on the nightstand for my glasses, but for some reason, they weren’t there. I frantically felt around the bed for them, thinking they may have fallen in bed with me at some point overnight. I leaned over the side of the bed and felt around the floor, but they were nowhere to be found. 

“Komaru?” I called. There was no response. I slowly stepped out of bed and made my way across the room. I bumped into the corner of the small table that was displayed near the door. 

“Ah… shit...” I mumbled. I was trying to navigate around the unfamiliar room. The door to the room opened and I flipped around. 

“W-Who’s there?” I squinted. I could make out Komaru’s figure out of all the blurriness. She put my glasses on my face and smiled. 

“I went to get us breakfast, they looked really dirty so I brought them with me to clean them properly.” She placed a few take out looking boxes on the table I bumped into. 

“What did you get?” I asked.

“Just the usual stuff, eggs, toast, bacon.” She opened a box filled with scrambled eggs. “It came free with our room.” 

“Alright… we should head out after we eat, then.” I suggested. 

“Sounds good to me!” She agreed. We sat at the table and took our time with breakfast. I didn’t eat much, I wasn’t really too hungry in the mornings. 

“I’m gonna… go to the bathroom.” I stood up and walked to the back of the hotel room and closed the bathroom door. I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. I had completely forgotten what it was like to be around other people. I had been so isolated with few people over the last handful of years. I was beginning to think that I didn’t want to leave Towa City any time soon. 

I sat down on the toilet lid and rubbed my forehead with my hands. What was I to do if Komaru decided she was ready to leave Towa City? I certainly wasn’t ready for that transition. I shook my head. I couldn’t be thinking about all of this now. We weren’t going to be leaving Towa City any time soon, at least I hoped so. I took care of my business and looked back in the mirror. I really was a mess. I brushed it off and opened the door to find Komaru standing on the other side. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, concern in her eyes. 

“Yeah, w-why?” I brushed myself off.

“You’re just really quiet this morning, and you were mumbling to yourself in there.” She pointed out. 

“I was mumbling?” I was confused, I swore all my thoughts were in my head. 

“Yeah, for a few minutes. Do you want to talk about it?” I could tell she was genuinely concerned. Though, I never usually remembered talking a whole lot in the mornings. 

“Um… m-maybe later.” I rubbed my arm. “D-don’t worry about it.” 

“If you say so.” She pulled me into an embrace. It felt good, I loved when Komaru hugged me. 

“W-we should get going.” I suggested after a moment of hugging her. 

“Right! The next train leaves in an hour!” She walked over to the front door of our room and held it open. 

The several hours of being on both the train and the boat back to Towa City were long. When we finally made it back, it was some time in the late afternoon. 

We were both tired when we finally made it back to our home space in the Towa Hotel. I flopped down on the bed, and Komaru followed. I turned my head to look at her.

“W-we’re going to stay here for a long while… aren’t we?” I finally shared my thoughts from earlier that morning.

“However long we need to be, I guess. Why?” She turned to face me, propping herself on her elbow.

“I just… I like being here with you...” I admitted, looking back up at the ceiling. “...alone...” 

“I was worried our trip made you uncomfortable, I’m used to us being alone, too.” She shared. “I like being here with you.” 

“I-I like being here with you.” I repeated her. 

“Not to… change the subject.” Komaru placed her hands on her hips. “You need a bath. Bad.” 

“W-What?!” I cried. “Where did t-that come from?!” 

“I’m sorry! I mean, I smell too!” She waved her hands at me. 

“O-oh no, no way. Y-you can go, but I’m not.” I insisted.

“Well… you leave me no choice, then.” She reached around behind her to grab something. I tried to peek around her to see what she was getting, when suddenly she threw something in my face. 

“Ah!” I cried. It smelled like… pepper. “W-What the hell?!” Then I felt it coming. “K-Koma- Achoo!” 

 

“Hahh...my nose burns...” I rubbed my nose, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. “Oh, Dekomaru!” I beamed. “I see we’re back home.”

“We are, and you desperately need a bath.” Komaru crossed her arms.

“Who, me?” I questioned playfully. “Make me~”

“You’re going to take one with me, and I’m going to help you.” She stated. 

“Hohohoh. Dekomaru wants ME, naked with HER?” I snickered.

“Not like that!” Her face turned red. 

I laughed loudly. “Oh, Dekomaru! Don’t you know I’m only kidding? Well… for the most part.” 

“J-just come on!” She chuckled and waved a hand for me to follow her. 

I followed her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed, locking it behind me. I tugged at my scarf as Komaru turned on the hot water. She let the water run for a while as we undressed. My arms were covered in scars, and all my tallies we’re out in the open. Komaru stood under the steaming hot water, I quickly followed behind her. I let the stream of water wet my long hair. 

“Arms up.” Komaru commanded. I smirked and did as she requested. She rubbed soap into her hands and started lathering it on me. She didn’t dare try to miss a single spot. She rubbed along my arms, under arms, breasts, stomach, waist, thighs, and legs, then turned me around and got my backside. I narrowed my eyes, the smirk still present on my face.

“Touchy-feely, are we?” I joked.

“S-stop it!” She turned away and lathered more soap onto herself. 

“No fair, why don’t I get to do you?” I frowned. 

“Hey, I’m the one helping you!” She took the shower head and sprayed my body down, then her own. She then massaged shampoo into my and her hair, and rinsed that off, as well. 

Once we were finished, Komaru turned the water off and stepped out. I grabbed her wrist and held it over her head. 

“Dekomaru… let me please you.” I leaned in close to her face, my tongue almost touching her lips. I rubbed my bare body against hers, grinding on her hip, breathing into her ear. 

“Syo...” She gasped, grabbing my arm. I snuck behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and cupping her womanhood with my other hand. 

“Only if you want it.” I whispered.

“I… I want it.” She sighed deeply. 

I smirked. Without hesitation, I inserted a finger into her. Her body tensed up for a slight moment, but then relaxed. 

“That’s right...” I breathed in her ear. I took one of her large breasts in my hand and squeezed it gently. She bit her lip and placed each hand over each of mine. I pushed my finger in and out in a slow pace. She whimpered and closed her eyes. I picked up the pace, fitting a second finger in. I used my thumb to massage her clit in a circular motion. Her legs were trembling, and she leaned on me for balance. 

“S-Syo!” She moaned loudly. I worked my fingers just a little faster, bringing her to a breaking point. She gasped, her body almost jolting. I felt her juices drip down my hand as she came. I let her ride it out before taking my hand back and licking my fingers. 

“So tasteful~” I held her up to keep her from collapsing on her weak legs. “I have more up my sleeve...” I licked my lips with my long tongue. 

“I-I think I’ve had enough for tonight.” Komaru replied, trying to catch her breath. 

“Hm, if you insist.” I pecked her cheek and sat her down on the toilet lid. “Well, then get dressed, why don’t you.” I picked up her clothes and handed them to her. She nodded and began dressing herself. I decided to do the same. 

Once we were dressed, we sat on the small hotel room’s couch together. I pulled Komaru into my lap and wrapped a blanket around us. It was peaceful, quiet. I felt Komaru’s slow, steady breathing. I kissed the top of her head gently. I felt a tickle in my nose. 

“So damn annoying!” I whined, rubbing my nose, trying to make it go away, but that only made it worse. “Achoo!”


	2. That's Just Life, Babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko has some nightmares about Komaru, who helps comfort her. More smutty stuff happens too because I'm full of shit

My hair was damp and Komaru was sitting on my lap on the couch. She held my hand. 

“Welcome back.” She greeted. I furrowed my brows. 

“You forced me to change.” I huffed. 

“Hey, you wouldn’t have bathed if I didn’t!” She insisted back. I turned my head to face away from her. “Toko...come on...” she pouted. 

“N-no.” I stuttered. “I-I don’t like that.” 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to force you to do something you didn’t want to, so I went with the next best option. Plus, don’t you like that you smell clean?” She locked our fingers together. I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t so much mad at Komaru as I was disappointed. She knew I didn’t trust Syo being around. Though, Komaru never seemed to have a problem with it. “Please forgive me, Toko?” She kissed my hand. 

“F-Fine...” I gave in. She was far too adorable for me to look away. I kissed her head and rested my chin in the crook of her neck. “I love you...” 

“I love you too.” She responded without hesitation. I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly drift off. 

I was lying alone on the couch. I sat up and looked around, but everything was blurry. I felt my face but my glasses were missing. I remember falling asleep with them on, so I wasn’t sure where they could have been. I felt around the coffee table for them, but they weren’t there, either. I slowly stood up and felt my way around the room.

“K-Komaru?” I called.

“Yeah?” Her voice was nearby. “Where are your glasses?” 

“I was g-gonna ask you the same.” I took small steps, trying not to trip on anything. I felt a breeze as she walked passed me. I turned around to face the direction she walked. 

“Oh...shit.” 

“W-what?” 

“You must have sat on them, they’re...”

“They’re w-what?” 

“In two pieces.” She held out the pieces. I squinted to get a better look but I could barely see. “Well, let’s go find some new frames, the lenses are okay, at least.” 

“I-I can’t see, I c-can’t go out there!” I said in a panic.

“Just hold my hand, I won’t let go.” She took my hand in hers, just as she said. 

We used the elevator to get down to the bottom floor, and walked out to the street. I followed the sound of her footsteps, gripping her hand tightly. She stopped suddenly.

“There’s a lot of stuff on the floor in there, I don’t want you to trip on anything.” She stated, slowly letting go of my hand. “I’ll only be a second, is that okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be okay, I t-think.” I let go of her hand.

“Okay, don’t move!” I watched her figure disappear into the dark doorway. I stood silently, staring at the doorway, waiting for her to come back out. 

I kicked my feet at the cement sidewalk, waiting patiently. It felt like a long time, but in reality, it had only been a few minutes. I felt something grab me by the arms. 

“Komaru?” My stomach turned, those hands were way too big to be Komaru’s. I turned my head slowly. I could make out that big bear head, with the strange red eye. My eyes widened as the bear lifted me off the ground. 

“K-Komaru!” I shouted, kicking my legs. I couldn’t see, I couldn’t tell if she heard me. I screamed bloody murder. The bear held me by the back collar of my top, watching me kick and flail. I froze up completely when I felt something pierce my stomach. I stopped screaming, I stopped kicking. 

“Break!” I heard a cry. The bear’s head exploded, sending me into the street. I heard footsteps running toward me. 

“Toko?! Toko!” It was Komaru. She shook me violently.

“O-Ow! Stop s-shaking me!” I yelped. 

“No, no, no! It got you!” She panicked. I felt blood pooling up in my mouth. 

“I-I don’t t-think it went....too far in...” I winced, trying to prop myself up on my elbows. 

“Toko!” She cried once more. I felt the blood from my mouth pour over my lip and down my chin. 

“I-I’m okay...” I assured her, spitting onto the ground below me. I looked around me, there was bright pink blood everywhere. “D-did you fix them...” 

“Oh, y-yeah!” She put my glasses back on my face. I could see her expression clearly, now. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“K-Komaru...I swear, I-I’m okay...” I insisted.

“No, you’re not!” She cried. “Y-you just got...stabbed!” 

“I-if it’s really bothering you, d-do something.” My arm fell weak and I fell back onto the ground.

“I-I’m going to call Future Foundation. They’ll help for sure. I rolled over and lifted my shirt. The monokuma didn’t get far in at all, but it hurt really bad. I spit again, but it was more clear this time. 

“Stupid bear.” I mumbled. 

“They’re coming.” Komaru lifted my head off the ground.

“Golly.” I pretended to cheer. I wasn’t thrilled Future Foundation was coming all the way over just for me. I knew they were only going to poke fun at me for being so idiotic. 

“Come on, they’ll help. A lot more than I can, too.” 

“I’m n-not even sure they l-like me, Komaru.” 

“Well, like or not, they wouldn’t just leave you like this...” She shifted her attention to my stomach, touching it gently.

“Ah!” I cringed. It stung. 

“Sorry!” She quickly pulled her hand away. I laid flat on the ground. She put my head in her lap and kissed my forehead. “They’ll be here soon, I promise.” Suddenly, three spikes came through her, impaling her from behind. A monokuma claw. I screamed as she fell to the ground. I was sobbing, screaming uncontrollably. I felt the piercing feeling again, and everything went black.

My body jolted. I was back on the couch, Komaru was standing in front of my, her hands on my shoulders.

“F-Finally! I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while now!” She let go of my shoulders. 

“W-What? Y-you’re okay?!” I looked around to see I was in the hotel room, it was dark outside. 

“You were having another nightmare!” She wiped my cheek. “You were crying and yelling.” I put my hand over hers and took a deep breath.

“I-It smells in here. Like piss.” I complained. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

“That’s you...” 

“G-god d-damn it!” I pulled the blanket over my head. 

“Come on, let’s...get you cleaned up. You’re really sweaty, too.” She tugged on my arm.

“I’m not getting in the tub.” I mumbled under the blanket.

“I wasn’t going to put you in the tub.” She continued to tug on my arm. “I’ll just grab some washcloths and use those.”

“Fine.” I let her lead me to the bathroom. She sat me on the edge of the bath tub.

“Take your skirt and top off. I have no choice but to wash them.” She held her hand out. I gritted my teeth, but did as she asked. “Those, too.” I rolled my eyes and handed her my holster and underwear. She left the room to put them in the washing machine, after setting my holster full of scissors aside. She came back with a few towels. She turned on the sink and ran a clean towel under the water, then placed it on my skin. It was warm, but rough. She rubbed my whole body down with it, then tossed it to the side. She grabbed a bottle of body wash and squeeze it into her hand. She rubbed her hands together to make it foam up. She gently scrubbed it across every inch of skin. I closed my eyes and allowed her to do so. 

“Don’t freak out, I’m only doing this to get the soap off.” Komaru said, grabbing the shower head off its hook. She turned the water to warm and sprayed me with it. I didn’t like it, but I let her do it anyway. 

Once she was done, she grabbed another towel, a bigger, dryer one, and patted me down. 

“Thanks...” I thanked her. “C-Can I have my clothes back, now?” 

“No, they won’t be done for at least an hour.” She wrapped the towel around me. “But...”

“But w-what?” I held the towel in place.

“I feel bad...” she frowned.

“Bad? W-why? About what?” 

“About...the motel.” She twiddled her fingers in the same manner I usually did. 

“W-what about it?” I was curious as to why she was apologizing, since I was the one embarrassed myself. 

“I just...you didn’t get to finish.” 

“F-Finish?” 

“You know, when I was...” her voice trailed off. I quickly picked up on what she was trying to say.

“O-Oh. Well, it’s n-nothing.” I waved a hand at her. 

“Well, I was just thinking...” she looked me up and down. 

“M-maybe another time.” It was unlike me to turn down a request like that, but after the horrifying nightmare I had, I couldn’t put myself in that mood. 

“That’s okay, I get it.” She rubbed my shoulder. “Let’s go sit on the couch and relax, then, okay?” I nodded and followed her to the couch.

My attention zoned out. It was only brought back by a beeping noise. 

“That’s the dryer!” Komaru cheered.

“Ah...fresh and warm.” I hopped off the couch and followed her to the dryer, pulling my rugged clothes out. I quickly put them on and wrapped my arms around myself. They were nice and warm. 

“I’m surprised you don’t let me wash your clothes that often, even though you like the warmth.” She pointed out.

“T-that would require me to b-bathe all the time.” I shook my head. “N-no way.” 

“Ugh, whatever!” She stuck her tongue out at me. 

“W-whatever yourself!” I stuck my tongue out back at her. 

“We should get something to eat.” She remarked. I put my tongue back in my mouth.

“Yeah? L-like what?” Last I checked, the fridge was almost empty. I wasn’t even sure how long the food we had in there had been sitting there. 

“We can order something!” She suggested.

“Yeah, b-because there are open restaurants around here.” I sassed her.

“Well, can’t we get Future Foundation to bring us something?” She Inquired. 

“I g-guess.” I had forgotten about Future Foundation. I didn’t mind getting takeout, as long as it was good. 

“I’ll give Makoto a call, then!” She beamed, racing to grab the laptop. “What do you want?”

“I d-don’t care, just m-make sure it’s good.” I flopped back onto the couch. Komaru called her brother and told him what we wanted, then chatted with him for a bit. I stared at the ceiling, drawing circles with my finger. 

“He’s going to send over some sushi, I hope that’s okay!” She was always so happy to talk to her brother. It made me smile a little, seeing her so full of joy. 

“That’s f-fine.” I didn’t mind sushi. Actually, I really liked it.

It didn’t take long before there was a knock at the door. Komaru quickly opened it.

“Oh, hey!” She cheered. 

“Komaru!” A voice responded to her. That wasn’t Makoto’s voice. I turned around to see Aoi, Yasuhiro, Kyoko, and Makoto standing in the doorway. 

“W-What the hell are you all doing here?” I pointed at them over the back of the couch.

“Oh! Toko! I haven’t gotten to see you in person in forever!” Aoi beamed when she saw me.

“T-that doesn’t answer my question!” I snapped.

“We just thought we would come and visit, have a meal together, you know?” She whistled. 

“This place is kinda gloomy, depressing.” Yasuhiro rubbed the back of his neck.

“N-nobody asked you!” I was a little frustrated that they all came without prior notice.

“Where’s Byakuya?” Komaru asked.

“Busy, as usual.” Kyoko answered in her usual monotone voice. 

“Well, come in! Sorry it’s a little...messy.” She welcomes them into our hotel room. She grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch, tugging me to the kitchen.

“We brought a bunch of different options, dig in!” Makoto opened some food boxes filled with different types of sushi. Everyone started taking what they wanted and began chatting away. 

“Is Toko still shy about eating around people?” I heard Aoi ask. I bit my thumb nail.

“Yeah.” Komaru answered, looking at me. 

The chattering continued, but I wasn’t paying attention to what it was about. I felt Komaru tug my sleeve, pulling me to the side.

“H-huh? W-What?” I snapped myself back into reality.

“Are you okay? You aren’t talking.” 

“I-it’s just...unexpected.” 

“They won’t be here long, okay?” 

“F-Fine. But I’m not eating anything while they’re here.” 

“I’ll make sure we save some for you.” She rubbed my shoulder. “Come on, they’re your friends, they just want to see you for a little bit.”

“Okay...” I sighed. She smiled and we walked back to the kitchen. 

“Haven’t changed much, huh?” Aoi directed at me. 

“W-What are you talking about?” I gave her the side eyes.

“Still the shy one, yeah?” 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“You just seem so different over video call.”

“Video call? Since w-when did I ever get on v-video call?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, only Syo shows herself on video calls.” Komaru corrected Aoi. 

“What?!” I had no idea, I always tried to avoid being in front of a camera.

“Oh right, that explains the tongue.” Aoi giggled. I put my hands over my mouth. “Ah! That’s not a bad thing!” She tried to redeem herself. 

“I-if you really want her here, you can just say so.” I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks. 

“N-no, we’re good!” Yasuhiro interjected. He was always so frightened whenever someone talked about Syo. 

“She’s not a threat anymore, I wouldn’t worry, even if she does come out.” Komaru assured him. 

“Since you all want her so damn bad!” I grabbed the pepper shaker.

“No, Toko it’s okay!” Komaru grabbed my arm. I took a big whiff anyway.

“Achoo!”

——————

“Ahhh! You called?” My tongue flopped out of my mouth.

“Ah!” Yasuhiro shouted in fear.

“Hm? Where did you all come from?” I stared at the group.

“We came to visit!” Aoi said, a drop of sweat rolled down her face. 

“Why are you grabbing onto me?” I pried Komaru’s hand off my arm. 

“I’m sorry, I just-“ 

“Hmm? Don’t trust me, do you?” I interrupted.

“That’s not it at all!” She insisted. 

“I’m no threat. Not to them, at least.” I narrowed my eyes at Komaru.

“S-stop it.” She shoved me lightly. 

“What are you talking about?” Makoto chimes in.

“The things I do with your-“ 

“Nothing! She’s just rambling!” Komaru threw her hands over my mouth. I wriggled my long tongue around her hands, causing her to let go. 

“What, are you trying to clean up my act?” I spat.

“S-some things shouldn’t be talked about so freely!” Her face turned pink. 

“Hmm. Fine, if you insist.” I pretended to zip my mouth shut. I peered over to the others, and Makoto didn’t look happy at all. I smirked and grabbed Komaru’s arm, hugging it tightly, almost mocking Makoto. 

“Food!” Aoi pushed I plate of sushi toward me. This shifted my attention completely, which assumably she was trying to do.

“Y-yeah, eat some of that.” Komaru sighed, noticing Makoto.

“Don’t mind if I do!” I popped some into my mouth and giggled. 

“You need to learn to control yourself.” Kyoko stated, her arms crossed. 

“Moi?” I pointed to myself.

“Yes, you.” She huffed. “You’re out of control.”

“Yeah?” I furrowed my brows. 

“I understand that you don’t notice, but couldn’t you tone it down a little?” She stared dead into my red eyes.

“Tone it...down?” I blinked.

“The innuendos.” Her expression remained straight.

“You can’t stop my nature.” I winked. “But if you absolutely insist, I suppose I have no choice.” I noticed Makoto calm down. 

“Isn’t it normal for Toko to have weird fantasies like that? I mean, she did it at Hopes Peak a lot.” Yasuhiro pointed out.

“These aren’t fantasies, boy.” I snickered. “They’re reality.” 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Komaru tugged my sleeve and pulled me into the bathroom.

“What is it Dekomaru~” I asked in a flirty tone.

“I know you’re feeling lovey dovey, but you can’t really act too much into it around other people. I know you never really got the affection I give you before you even met me, but you can’t act all...sexual in front of everyone.” 

“Isn’t one supposed to show affection?” I scratched my head. 

“Well...yeah, but not overdoing it.” She sighed. “We never really went over this, did we?”

“It’s not like we ever see them outside of those video calls you love so much, anyways.” I crossed my arms.

“That’s the problem, I don’t think we’ve ever seen them in person all at once while we’ve been together.”

“Nobody had a problem with it at Hope’s Peak.” 

“That’s because it was all fantasy, this is real. Plus, I don’t think my brother likes to hear about the things you do with me.” 

“So it’s okay if it’s...fake?” I scratched the back of my head. “You’re confusing me.” 

“Just...keep it to yourself until they go back home. If you do, I’ll give you all the affection you want.” She held her hand out.

“Hmm...” I stared at her hand. “I guess.” I shook her hand in agreement. 

“Great, now let’s go back in, I promise they won’t stay too long.” She opened the door and walked back out to the kitchen.

“You guys okay?” Aoi asked. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay, no worries!” Komaru smiled. 

“Mind if I finish this off?” I pointed to the remainder of the food. 

“Go for it.” Makoto pushed it toward me. I gladly picked up a pair of chopsticks and went at it.

“How has everything been over at Future Foundation?” Komaru inquired. 

“The usual, we’ve been trying to fix everything.” Kyoko replied. 

“Byakuya has been so busy, he hasn’t even been talking to us.” Aoi sighed.

“That’s no big deal.” Yasuhiro shook his head. “He never seems to want to talk to us even when he does talk.” 

“He talks to me just fine.” Komaru shrugged. “Though, he does say he has to go whenever Toko comes in.” 

“Hm?” I paused. 

“When you come in, too. It’s weird.” She continued.

“It would seem weird that he wouldn’t talk to all of us, we’re a team.” Makoto sighed. “He talks to me and Kyoko, and I guess you, too, Komaru.” 

They went on and on about Future Foundation and what everyone has been up to, but I tuned them out from boredom and continued finishing off the remaining pieces of sushi. 

I felt myself topple backwards, I zoned out so much, everything turned to stars. 

——————

“Ah!” I sat up quickly. Everyone was staring at me. “W-What?” 

“Are you...okay?” Komaru stood over me.

“W-What happened?” I asked, using Komaru’s arm to pull myself up on my feet.

“We were all talking and you- well, Syo- just kinda...fell over.” Komaru fixed my scarf.

“God, w-what the hell?” I grabbed my stomach. “How much d-did she eat?” 

“Whatever we didn’t, it was kind of a lot.” Yasuhiro replied. “Man, your other half is weird.” 

“H-hey, I don’t control her!” I snapped. 

“She gives me the creeps.” 

“W-well sorry, geeze.” I looked at Komaru.

“I-it’s getting late, shouldn’t you guys be heading back?” She asked, taking my hint. 

“You’re right, we should get going.” Kyoko concurred. 

Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and exited the hotel room. 

“D-damn, why did you let her eat s-so damn much?” I leaned against the wall.

“Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention, I was so into the conversation!” She planted a kiss on my forehead. 

“God, I’m so f-full it hurts.” I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Do you need to lie down?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Maybe you should.” 

“M-maybe I will.” I took her hand and walked toward the bedroom. I laid on my side. 

“Do you need like...a bucket or something?” She offered.

“Y-yeah, maybe.” I mumbled. She nodded and headed out of the room. I groaned in both pain and annoyance. “Is it really so d-damn hard for her to b-be normal.” 

Komaru came back in with a small white bucket in her hand. She placed it next to me and took my glasses off, putting them onto the night stand. She pulled up a chair next to me and sat down, then began humming quietly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to her humming. 

I found myself sprawled across the bed, the white bucket on the floor, and the chair was empty. I reached over for my glasses and put them on. I stood up and walked into the main room to find Komaru asleep on the couch. 

I shook her gently. “Komaru...Komaru, wake up.” 

“Toko?” She lifted her head and looked up at me. 

“Why are you o-on the couch?” I asked.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“Y-you know I like when you stay with me.” I got on my knees so I was sitting at her level. 

“I know, but you were sleeping so peacefully.” She smiled softly. I nuzzled her nose with mine. 

“What are we going to do today?” I whispered.

“I don’t know, maybe we can just have a day of relaxation? Just you and me...” 

“I l-like the sound of that.” I giggled. 

We spent most of the day on the couch, watching movies. Well, Komaru watched them, I was writing drabbles in a notebook while they played. I took a few naps, since it was a quiet day. We said little to nothing the whole day, we just enjoyed each other’s company while we did what we enjoyed. 

The next thing we knew, we were back in bed. The day was so simple, it felt so fast. Most of my writing was fantasies I couldn’t stop thinking about. They were all about me and Komaru. She had fallen asleep, but I stayed up to write more. My skin was getting hotter as I wrote more about the two of us. I decided it was getting out of hand, so I placed the notebook down on the nightstand along with my glasses. 

I tossed and turned. I couldn’t fall asleep. I’d left the urge waiting, and it wouldn’t go away. 

Maybe she won’t notice if I just...I thought to myself. I reached under the blanket and beneath the band of my skirt. I was sensitive to the touch. I let out a small gasp before touching myself again. I slowly rubbed in a circular motion. I felt myself starting to drool. I pulled my hand away. 

I can’t do this, not right here. I thought to myself once again. I slowly started to get out of the bed, moving as quietly as possible.

“Just finish...” I heard Komaru whisper. Shit. She was awake.

“W-What? Right here?” I was embarrassed, had I known she was awake the whole time, I wouldn’t have dared do anything to myself. 

“Just do it.” I looked over her shoulder, her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling. It was a pervy looking one, but a smile nonetheless. 

With that, I nervously stayed put and moved my hand back down. It didn’t take long before I felt my body tense up as I let out a gasp. 

“Good girl...” Komaru whispered. I wasn’t sure what it was about that statement, but I liked it. I put my arm around her and cuddled up against her. She grabbed my hand and held it close to her. 

When I woke up, we hadn’t moved our position at all. I yawned and stretched my legs, but kept my arms around Komaru. 

“Are you awake?” She whispered. “I woke up not too long ago, but I wanted to wait for you before I moved.” 

“Yeah, I’m awake.” I hummed. “Ah, um...” I quickly became nervous. “A-about last night...I t-thought you were...”

“Asleep?” She finished my sentence.

“Y-yeah...” I felt my face turn hot.

“It’s okay...your little noises kinda...turned me on.” She admitted.

“I-is that why you insisted on me staying...?” I questioned. “I-I could have done it in the bathroom.” 

“Maybe.” She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. “I kinda liked you being right there, though.” 

I hid my blushing face in my hands. “G-geeze.” I muttered under my hands. 

“Am I embarrassing you?” She laughed nervously. I shook my head without lifting it out of my hands. “We should get some breakfast.” 

“Isn’t the fridge empty?” I lifted my face out of my hands to look at Komaru. Last I had remembered, we didn’t get it refilled. 

“Is it?” She walked over and opened it. I peered over her shoulder to make sure. There were a few apples, but not much else. “Huh, you’re right. I guess we forgot to get stuff to refill it.” 

“W-well let's do that now, before we forget again.” I opened the laptop that sat on the table. “You do it.” 

“Right.” She sat down in front of it and clicked the call button. It didn’t take any longer than a minute for someone to answer. It was Byakuya. 

“Ah!” I ran to the corner of the room out of sight. 

“Naegi. What do you need this time?” His voice asked.

“We need food supplies, we’re completely out. Would you mind sending some?” Komaru politely asked.

“It’s no problem, expect everything this afternoon.” 

“Thanks!” Komaru went to close the laptop.

“Hold on.” He stopped her. 

“Huh?” She pushed the screen back up.

“Hagakure told me you two have been messing around. Do keep in mind you’ve stayed in Towa City for serious reasons.” He huffed.

“Messing around?” She began to sweat.

“You know what I mean.”

“H-hey, we still get things done!” I chimed in.

“I’m sure Naegi does.” He glared at me. 

“W-What are you trying to say?” I questioned nervously.

“You need to control Syo. She’s far too handsy.” 

“Handsy?” 

“Not keeping her hands to herself. Not taking these missions seriously.”

I bit my thumb nail. How was I supposed to know what my other half was up to? 

“And would you please wash yourself, I can smell you from here.” He glared at me again.

“Wha-?!” I covered my mouth. 

“Expect your supplies this afternoon, goodbye.” The screen went black. 

I grabbed the collar of my shirt and sniffed it.

“You don’t smell THAT bad!” Komaru grabbed my hand. “I mean, maybe a little.” 

“That doesn’t help!” I spoke from behind my hand. 

“Sorry! I can’t totally lie to you!” 

“Well it’s not helpful, geeze!” 

“If you really smelled, I wouldn’t do this.” She wrapped her arms around me. “Would I?” Her touch was warm, and I loved it. 

I didn’t say a word, I just returned her hug and buried my face into her shoulder. She rubbed my back lightly, and I did the same for her. It felt really good, almost too good.

“K-Komaru...” I whispered.

“Yeah?” She whispered back.

“I w-want you to...” I fell silent.

“To?” I could tell I was sending her into confusion.

“T-touch me...” I desperately whispered.

“Now?” She questioned. 

“P-please...” I felt tingly.

“If you really want me to...” she moved her hands down my back and stopped at my butt. 

“I do...I really want you to....” I begged. I pressed my body against hers. 

“It’ll be kinda hard if you push yourself on me like that.” She pried me off, then pushed me back against the wall and reached under my shirt. I put my hands on her shoulders. Her warm hands slid up to my breasts. I let out a soft moan. She massaged them gently, her fingers touched my sensitive nipples. I gripped her shoulders tightly. I let my head hang down. 

She massaged me for a long set of minutes. I felt myself drooling, but it didn’t bother me. My panties were damp and I was desperate to be touched there. I removed a hand from Komaru’s shoulder and shoved it under my skirt, but she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled it back out. 

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be doing the touching?” She teased.

“H-hurry up, then...I c-can’t wait any longer.” I practically pleaded. 

“It doesn’t take much to turn you on.” She chuckled as she let go of my arm. Her free hand pushed my long skirt down, letting it fall to the floor, while her other hand continued to massage my breast. I closed my eyes, mostly so I couldn’t see the scars on my thigh. I felt her pull my panties down not too long after my skirt came off. The air was cold against my wet center. 

Her warm hand pressed against my sensitive wet skin. I bit my lip and gripped her shoulders. I could feel drool dripping from my mouth. She slid a finger inside, and I groaned. She pushed it inward and outward. My hips swayed slightly. I felt a second finger make its way in next. I exhaled a hot breath. Her fingers pumped in and out at an increasing pace. 

“K-Komaru...I...I’m going to....” I tried to speak between breaths, my legs were shaking. Suddenly, she stopped moving. “W-What are you doing?” 

She didn’t say a word, instead, she slowly retracted her fingers.

“N-no, Koma-“ 

“Just hold on.” She cut me off. She moved her fingers over my clit and worked them in a circular motion. 

“I- Hah...” I gasped. Her movements pushed me to the edge. My muscles convulsed, and I felt my juices run down my legs. I slid down the wall so I was sitting on the floor, breathing heavy. 

“Was that okay?” She asked after giving me a moment to breathe. 

“Y-yeah...that w-was great...” I felt around for my skirt and pulled it over my thigh so I could open my eyes. 

“You’re dripping on the carpet-“ Komaru stated. “But t-that’s okay, we can just...clean up later!” 

“J-Just give me a minute...” I replied, still catching my breath. “G-go get a towel or something.” 

Komaru nodded and walked to the bathroom. I heard the sink tap turn on while she washed her hands. She came back out shortly with a clean towel and handed it to me. I wiped myself and my legs dry, then the carpet. 

“Th-that makes up for the motel.” I said, putting the towel over my lap. 

“How long are you going to sit there?” She stared down at me.

“I don’t know, until I’m r-ready to get back up.”

“Okay, then.” She put her back against the wall and slid down to sit next to me. “I’ll sit with you.” I leaned my head on her shoulder and smiled. 

“You’re so good to me, Komaru.” I tugged her scarf. 

“I know.” She pet my head softly. “Because I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” I replied. “I feel like...I don’t do enough.” 

“What do you mean?”

“For you. Y-you do a lot for me, but I don’t do enough for you.” 

“I’m happy with you just how you are, no matter what you do.” 

“But doesn’t it...bother you?”

“No, not at all.”

“Well...alright.” I held the towel over my thigh and stood up. “I guess I better...get dressed.” I picked up my skirt and undergarment. “W-What, are you just gonna watch me?” 

“N-no! I’ll wait in the kitchen!” She scrambled to get off the floor and hurried into the kitchen. I changed back into my bottoms, brushed my hair out of my face, and fixed my glasses on my face. I met Komaru in the kitchen and leaned on the counter, resting my chin in my hands.

“When d-did they say they’d bring the stuff?” I questioned.

“I’m not sure, they said this afternoon, but it’s later than afternoon, now.” Komaru placed a finger on her chin in confusion. 

“M-maybe they forgo-“ I was cut off by a knock on the door. “Or not. You get it.” 

“Alright.” She walked to the door, opening it. There was chatter back and forth between Komaru and whoever was delivering supplies. They talked for a few minutes before Komaru closed the door and walked back to the kitchen with her arms full of boxes. 

“W-what's in them?” I pulled one open.

“A lot, actually! We can finally make something ourselves!” She started filling the refrigerator. 

“W-What should we make?” I watched her full the fridge with all the fresh food. 

“I’m not sure, but we have a lot of options!” She cheered. 

We ended up making soft tacos. I tried not to eat too fast, but it was the only thing I had eaten all day. 

“Don’t choke, Toko.” Komaru nervously laughed. 

“I’m fine, d-don’t worry.” I remarked after swallowing. 

“If you say so...” 

“Ugh, I’m so tired.” I whined after we finished. 

“Already?” She seemed almost surprised. 

“Y-yeah. I think I’ll go to bed early tonight.” I stood up and brushed myself off.

“Alright, I’m going to finish some things, but I’ll be in there, soon.” She smiled. I nodded and headed toward the bedroom and climbed into bed. Shockingly, it didn’t take me long to fall asleep. 

 

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. I was sitting on a cold concrete floor. Something was dripping off my hands, but it was too dark to see.

“K-Komaru?” I squinted, trying to see through the dark. I was too afraid to move, for I hated the dark with a passion. My sleeves were wet, dripping more than my hands were. I looked around me, and spotted a switch on a wall nearby. I slowly got up and flicked it on. I looked down at my hands and sleeves, my eyes widened and my stomach turning. They were covered, dripping with bright pink blood. 

“T-Toko...” a weak sounding voice whispered to me. I peered over my shoulder. There was a body on the floor. I walked closer to it, nervously. “Help me...” the voice whispered once more. The body lifted its head to look at me. 

“N-no...no!” I cried, falling back. It was Komaru. “No, no, no, no!” I pulled my hair and sobbed. I couldn’t look away. My stomach flipped and turned, and I was screaming, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Toko!” She called out, sounding stronger this time. “Toko what’s happening!? Toko wake up!” 

My eyes shot open, but this time, I was back in the bedroom. I sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up on the floor. 

“Toko!?” Komaru cried. I did it again. The image wouldn’t leave my head. She jumped off the bed and brought an empty trash bin, holding it under my face. I vomited again, and I couldn’t stop. “What’s gotten into you!?” 

After a few minutes passed, I had time to sit back and breathe. I grasped her hand in mine.

“Ow! What’s the matter?” She asked once more. 

“Y-you...I...you were...” I clapped my hand over my mouth and gagged. 

“I-it’s okay, just...breathe, okay?” She wiped my tears and pulled me into an embrace. “I’m here...” I sobbed into her shoulder. 

We sat for a few minutes together. The room was silent aside from my sobs. 

“I-I’m ready...” I finally said, loosening my grip on her hand. 

“What happened?” She asked softly.

“I was in this dark room...and I turned the light on...and you were...” I trailed off, choking on my words.

“I was?” 

“D-dying. You needed my help...you were...you looked...” I leaned over the trash bin again.

“It’s okay, I’m here, and I’m okay, see?” She pulled my hair back. “I wish you didn’t have such awful nightmares. You hardly ever sleep, and most of the time when you do, you get them.” 

“I-I don’t know why...” I admitted. “I wish I did.” 

“Me too.” She sighed. 

“S-seeing you like that...it makes me sick.” 

“I can only imagine...” she rubbed my shoulder. “Do you feel like you can lie down without throwing up again...?” 

“I think so...” 

“Let me just clean up for you, and I’ll come lay with you.” She hopped off the end of the bed and left the room, coming back in shortly with a stack of towels. I watched her clean the floor. 

“I-I’m really sorry...for making you clean all that.” I apologized, I felt bad. 

“It’s okay, please don’t worry about it.” She scrubbed the carpet. I laid back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. She picked up the towels and left the room again. It took her a few minutes to come back in. She pulled the comforter out from underneath me and put it over me, then crawled under. She held me close to her and pet my hair. I held her tightly and nuzzled my face into her chest. She fell back asleep quickly, and her breathing was quiet. I had to have been laying there for a few hours. I hadn’t moved at all during that time. I felt myself drifting off, but I was afraid to fall asleep. My eyes felt heavy, but I did my best to stay awake. 

Once it was finally light outside, Komaru shifted and sat up. 

“H-how did you sleep?” I asked as soon as she stretched. 

“Good! What about you?” She put her arm around my shoulder.

“I-I uh...I didn’t.” 

“At all?”

“N-no, I couldn’t! Not after that!” 

“We won’t be leaving the room today, then.” 

“I-I’m okay with that.” I put my head on her lap. 

“Will you at least nap today?” She asked. 

“I c-can’t make any promises.” I hugged around her waist.

“We should eat.” She suggested.

“I’m not hungry.” I remarked. 

“Well, I won't force you to eat, but it would be a good idea. I’m sure your stomach is pretty empty after last night.” 

“I’m fine, I’m just not hungry.” I repeated. 

“If you say so...” She tried to push my arm off of her so she could get up. 

“N-not yet...” I pouted, refusing to let go.

“Toko,” She pried at my intertwined fingers. “Come on, I’m hungry!” 

“But I’m comfy!” I whined.

“Then come with me!” She finally managed to pull my hands apart and stood up. I flopped onto the mattress where she was laying before. It was warm from her body.

“Komaru...” I complained.

“I’m going to the kitchen, feel free to follow.” She waved a hand, signaling for me to follow her. 

“Fiiine.” I rolled out of bed and followed her to the kitchen after grabbing my glasses.

She made herself a bowl of cereal as I stood and watched her. Standing up felt horrible. My eyes were heavy and my body felt weak. I leaned against the counter. It was silent as she ate her breakfast, for I didn’t really know what to say. 

“We should ask the others what might help you sleep comfortably.” She said, breaking the silence.

“D-Don’t go bringing everyone else into this!” I cried. I didn’t like the others knowing every little detail that happens around here.

“They might be able to help!” Komaru insisted. 

“F-Fine! If you...if you...” my breath fell short. “Insist...” I toppled backward and fell flat on the floor, my sight going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNGH babes, there's still more in the works. Stay Tuned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing more, I just got this all down here while I could.


End file.
